Not Quite As Mean As You Think
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Eclipse isn't too sure about Agent Fowler. Can the agent show her he's a good guy? Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing. Also, part of this story was inspired by the part where Marlin and Dory meet the turtles in the Disney movie "Finding Nemo."**

* * *

 **Not Quite As Mean As You Think**

"Well, I'm pleased to tell you my superiors are very happy with the progress you've all made in helping the town and working with the police, doctors, and such," Agent Fowler said.

"He means he's happy his superiors aren't breathing down his neck," the lady spy with him said with a knowing smile.

The liaison to the Autobots gave a sheepish chuckle at that. "We are glad to hear that, Agent Fowler," Optimus said politely. "Though we do have some concerns with some of the officials. At the last meeting, a few of them protested that perhaps we were doing more harm than good."

Fowler frowned a little. "I think they were mostly riled up because they're from countries that have made amazing achievements in science," he said.

"It sounds like they might see the Autobots as a bit of unwelcomed competition," the lady spy said. "A bit jealous of them, perhaps?"

"Possible."

Just then, the doors to the meeting room opened and Eclipse, who was in her dragon form, came in, eyes bright as she glanced around. "Eclipse, what are you doing here, sweetspark?" Ratchet asked his daughter, whose tail began wagging happily as she looked around.

"I was hoping to find someone to play with me," she answered.

Chuckles filled the room at that, but before anyone could answer her, Eclipse saw the two humans on the table and she froze at seeing Agent Fowler, something that surprised everyone. That surprise grew when the little dragon's ears lowered to her helm and she shrunk down, scurrying over to Ratchet and hiding behind him. "Eclipse, what is wrong, little one?" He asked, concerned that his daughter would go into another flashback.

"Is she alright?" The lady spy asked in concern.

Eclipse whined a little. "Daddy, why is Mr. Meanie here?" She asked in a small voice, but they all heard her.

After a moment, Bumblebee decided to find out the reason. "Why do you call Agent Fowler that, Eclipse?" He asked.

She stayed behind her father. "Because he's scary and yells really loudly," she said.

The Autobots who had dealt with the agent the longest looked amused and managed to hide their chuckles in their hands. The lady spy looked at Agent Fowler with a knowing look. "Didn't I tell you you'd scare a kid one day?" She asked.

He had the grace to give a very sheepish expression and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…I have tried to watch the tone of my voice when the kids were around," he admitted. "I didn't know there was always another kid on site."

Megatron nodded gently, seeing the agent truly hadn't know about the young femme. "Eclipse is Ratchet's daughter," he explained. "She is usually exploring the base or playing most of the time, but does let her curiosity get the best of her."

Fowler looked thoughtful and looked at the lady spy, who saw his expression and nodded, giving him an encouraging hand gesture and he nodded, going to the edge of the table. "May I trouble one of you for a lift down to the floor?" He asked.

Bumblebee wordlessly held out a hand and provided that transport for the agent. "Thank you, Bumblebee," he said before taking a deep breath and deciding to give it his best shot at comforting Eclipse. He hadn't had any children of his own, but he did love kids and so hoped that he could at least show Eclipse that he wouldn't yell around her. He moved closer to Ratchet's chair, but still stopped a few feet away so he wouldn't scare the femme. "Hello, Eclipse," he greeted, smiling a bit.

The little dragon peeked out from behind her father's leg at the agent before hunkering down again. "Are you gonna yell?" She asked in a shy, small voice.

"No, I'm not going to yell," he said reassuringly. "Why on Earth would I yell at a kid?"

She didn't look convinced. "You've yelled at Daddy and my aunt and uncles," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?" He asked.

"Before we made peace with the Autobots, Eclipse, I'm afraid we Decepticons caused a bit of trouble and grief for the humans on this planet," Starscream admitted softly.

"True, we did," Megatron said. "No doubt you saw Agent Fowler expressing frustration to your father and the others, young one."

Agent Fowler gave the two former 'Cons grateful looks for that and the lady spy smiled in amusement. "Eclipse, have you seen a human up close?" She asked, getting an idea.

The small dragon looked up at her. "No," she admitted.

The woman's smile grew. "I believe Agent Fowler has just offered to help you better understand humans," she said.

The agent gave her a disbelieving look, but she only smiled back. Prowl, who had been watching the exchange closely, smiled a little, seeing the lady spy had wit and was a quick thinker. He remembered when he thought about asking Agent Fowler to convince her to join them and he decided that he would do a bit more thought about it later. Right now, he wanted to see how Eclipse did with Fowler.

The small dragon crept from behind her father's chair before leaning forward and carefully sniffing Agent Fowler, who stood still. Suddenly, Eclipse got into a play position and wagged her tail before pouncing. Fowler braced himself, but did fall down to the floor as she landed near him. "Why do you wear a suit? How come you have black hair? Why do you always look so serious?" She asked rapidly.

As she continued asking questions that he tried to answer as fast as she shot them at him, the Autobot and former 'Cons began chuckling in amusement and the lady spy had both hands clapped to her mouth as her shoulders shook in amusement as they watched Eclipse continue to ask Fowler questions and he looked very lost as he tried to answer her questions that she seemed to have an endless supply of.

* * *

 **You just got to love cute kids and their cute questions. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
